thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brady (Survive)
Brady is a survivor and member and corporal of the U.S. Military and National Guard of the outbreak in Polimis's The Walking Dead: Survive. He is part of a group of other surviving National Guardsmen, including Welles, after their encampment was overrun. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Brady's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was a soldier in the U.S. Military and the Georgia National Guard's 48th Brigade Combat Team. Post-Apocalypse Unspecified Refugee Center Sometime after the initial outbreak, Corporal Brady, among other National Guardsmen, was stationed at a fortified refugee center to help protect those inside. Days before the events of the episode Walk With Me, one National Guardsman was bitten by a walker inside the encampment. Panicked individuals opened one of the gates to escape, allowing walkers to overrun the encampment. The corporal and ten other National Guardsmen, among them being Sean, Franklin, Wilson, Lieutenant Moyers and Lieutenant Welles, escaped the chaos and traveled for about sixty miles before they were blocked by a jammed highway (which may have been the same highway that prevented Rick Grimes's group from reaching Fort Benning and detoured them to Hershel Greene's farm). Welles, Sean, and Franklin then took their helicopter out to scope the landscape ahead, while the Corporal and the rest of the convoy stayed behind, waiting for their return. Season 2 Choice Your Poison Brady and Wilson stayed in their abandoned base while Moyers ventured out to find more survivors, bringing Glenn Rhee and Shane Walsh. Upon arriving, Brady took Glenn to a cell while Wilson did the same to Shane. After both escape the base, Moyers chases them, and Brady and Wilson stay behind. Season 3 Walk With Me After the helicopter crashes, Welles is taken to Woodbury by the Governor and his men, where he reveals to the Governor the location of his convoy before he is killed. Later the next day, the Governor drives up in a car to the convoy's location, waving a white flag. In extreme precaution, the convoy aims their sights at the Governor as he approaches. With his M4A1 at the ready, the corporal asks about Welles' location and well-being. The Governor lies, but is able to assure the corporal and his men that Welles is alive and well in Woodbury, and invites them to the town. After the convoy lets their guard down from hearing the "good news", the Governor shoots the corporal in the chest with a pistol, leaving the rest of the convoy to be ambushed and killed from a surprise attack by Woodbury soldiers. The Governor approaches the corporal, who is gurgling blood, and beats his face in with the butt of his gun, which inevitably kills him. Death Killed By *The Governor (Alive) The Governor arrived at the convoy's location, and led them to believe that he was friendly and that he had recovered Welles. Unexpectedly, Philip shot Corporal Brady in the chest, and Philip's soldiers opened fire on the group, killing them all. Still alive after being shot, the corporal then had his face smashed-in by the Governor, who used the butt of the corporal's gun to deliver three fatal blows, which inevitably killed him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brady has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Category:Survive Characters